Los juegos del hambre
by hijadelaluna
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, una chica del distrito 12 de la nación de Panem es conducida por varias circunstancias a participar como tributo en los juegos el hambre, unos juegos en las que 24 personas luchan a muerte y solo puede sobrevivir uno.


Esta historia esta basada en el libro de Suzanne Collins: Los juegos del hambre, En llamas y Sinsajo.

Solo e cogido los personajes de Naruto y los e añadido a la historia de los juegos del hambre, ninguno me los e inventado yo, solo los uso para las locuras que me pasan por la cabeza.

La historia eta relatada entre la película y el libro para hacerlo un poco diferente.

Gracias a todos por leer mi historia y por comentar. Gracias

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

CAPITULO 1 -La cosecha

Distrito 12, el distrito de los mineros, un lugar de Panem dedicado a la minería, casi todo en gira en torno a eso, ya en la escuela te enseñan sobre el carbón y la minería, casi toda la población masculina del distrito trabaja en las minas, lo cual hacen que la mayoría de ellos acaben en su vejez con problemas respiratorios y demás, los que lleguen a esa edad.

Existen 12 distritos en Panem, cada uno separado con bayas y obligados a permanecer en su propio distrito con pena de muerte por el Capitolio, la capital de Panem y la ciudad mas ricas de todas, allí nadie pasa hambre, allí todo el mundo tiene dinero, sus casas son grandes y lujosas, sus calles limpias y bonitas, allí nadie tiene que esforzarse como nosotros para conseguir comida, sus habitantes son libres, vestidos con vestidos extravagantes y pelucas y demás accesorios llamativos, donde sus hijos no son obligados a participar en Los juegos del hambre.

El distrito 12 tiene 3 aspectos, el lado de comerciantes, que tiene más dinero que el resto gracias a sus negocios, la aldea de los vencedores, y por ultimo, la veta, el lugar mas pobre de todo el distrito, el lugar donde vivo yo

Las casas son pequeñas, de madera algunas, de hormigón otras, pero todas en decadencia y con grandes desperfectos, las calles de arena y albero, todo le da un aspecto a veces abandonado, algunos perros ocupan a veces sus calles, otras se ven la madres lavando sus ropas algunas raídas, pero a pesar de lo que parezca, es nuestro hogar, el hogar de las familias del distrito 12 y el lugar donde nací.

En una de las pequeñas casas vivo yo, mi nombre, Namikaze Naruto, a mis 16 años tengo una estatura media de alta, delgada, de tez morena y pelo rubio, raro en esta parte de la veta, pero heredado de mi padre, Minato, que murió al cumplir yo 11 años en las minas de carbón, mis ojos azules son también heredados de él, mi pelo largo rubio recogido en una trenza para que no moleste tanto.

-NOOO, NOOOO-grito

Me muevo deprisa desde mi habitación hasta la pequeña habitación que se encuentra al lado de la mía, donde encuentro a mi hermana pequeña, Ino, la cual esta sentada sobre la cama, aun gritando, me acerco corriendo a sentarme a su lado y abrazarla fuerte para calmarla

-Tranquila Ino-digo- tranquila

-Lo e soñado-dice- e salido yo-dice gimiendo de miedo

-Tranquila Ino, tu nombre solo ha entrado 1 vez en la urna, no vas a salir tú-le digo

Ella parece aun intranquila, incapaz de dejar de temblar y de soltarme, dudosa, se acerca a mi oído y me susurra: _**Cántame algo**_

Yo se asiento y la vuelvo a tumbar sobre la cama pequeña, acaricio su pelo rubio igual al mio, pero mas corto, luego sus mejillas, blancas como la nieve, su pequeño cuerpo de 12 años tiritando aun, le tapo un poco mas con las sabanas mientras empiezo a cantar.

_**En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce**_

_**Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;**_

_**Recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo;**_

_**Y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo**_

-Recuerdas la canción verdad-digo-sigue cantando, ahora vuelvo

Me levanto plantándole un beso en su frente y salgo de su habitación, me dirijo a la entrada de la casa, donde cojo una chaqueta marrón, me la pongo encima y mientras abro la puerta de salida, el gato de Ino, Buttercup, me bufa con desde, le miro por el rabillo mientras le amenazo saliendo de casa.

-Pienso cocinarte-digo

Salgo de casa y ando deprisa por las calles de la veta, mientras lo hago, veo a los habitantes del distrito hacer su vida, a las madres haciendo de comer desde la ventana de sus cocinas, a los niños jugar con piedras y cordones usados, yo sigo mi camino hasta salir de la vista de las casas, adentrándome al prado y llegar a una valla, un cartel cuelga de ella avisando que esta electrificada, aunque en realidad no funciona, me cuelo por ella fácilmente y me adentro en las profundidades del bosque, sigo caminando un poco y llego a un tronco hueco, donde tengo escondido mi arco, un fuerte arco de color negro, cerca de él, arriba de una ramas altas, tengo mi carcajo lleno de flechas, me lo cuelgo al hombro y sigo andando por el bosque.

Al cabo de 15 minutos andando por el bosque encuentro a un ciervo joven, pastando tranquilamente, saco con cuidado una flecha de mi carcajo y silenciosamente apunto con el arco al animal, este parece notar mi presencia y empieza a andar, bajo la flecha sin quitarla de mi arco y lo sigo en silencio, después de poco minutos el animal vuelve a pararse, esta vez totalmente quieta, apunto despacio, contento el aliento...

-¿Qué piensas hacer con un ciervo de 120 kilos?-gritan desde atrás mio

El ciervo de se asusta por el sonido y huye de nosotros, disparo con mi flecha pero esta pasa por su lado sin interceptarlo, me vuelvo enfadada a la voz detrás mía, encontrándome con un joven de mi edad, de estatura alta, complexión fuerte ojos agua marina y pelo pelirrojo.

-Maldita sea Gaara- le grito

El da unos saltos desde el árbol que estaba subido y se posiciona enfrente de mí.

-Esta lleno de agente de la paz, ¿que pensabas hacer con un ciervo?-dice

-Pensaba vendérselos a ellos-dije-como si tu nunca lo hubieras echo.

Antes de que me pueda decir algo, un aerodeslizador aparece en el cielo, moviendo los arboles y los arbustos, asustando a los animales, asustados, nos escondemos detrás de unos troncos, esperamos unos segundos hasta que el deslizador se va, respirando profundamente salimos de nuestro escondite, nos dirigimos a la valla y salimos del bosque, por hoy es suficiente, caminamos un poco y nos paramos junto al valle, donde nos sentamos a hablar.

-¿Y si lo hiciéramos?-dice Garra- ¿Y si todo el mundo dejara de verlos?

-Eso no va a ocurrir-digo

-¿Pero y si lo hicieran? –Insiste- Votáis por vuestros favoritos, lloráis cuando los matan.

-Gaara- recrimino

-Solo es un programa de televisión-dice- si nadie los viera, no habría juegos, así de simple

Le miro fijamente un momento, el esta concentrado aun entre sus pensamientos, se da cuenta de que le estoy mirando.

¿Qué? ¿Te estas riendo?-dice

-No me estoy riendo-le digo, pero esta vez si lo estoy haciendo

Él se ríe al verme a mí, este simple gesto nos tranquiliza un poco y nos permite relajarnos.

-Sabes, podríamos hacerlo-dice el- huir de aquí

-No podríamos-le digo firme-nos encontrarían, nos cortarían la lengua o algo así

-No si podría-dice firme- me iría por ahí-dice señalando una parte alta del bosque- Podríamos llevárnoslo, a mis hermanos y a Ino

Me rio durante unos segundos ante la idea

-¿Ino en el bosque?-pregunto irónicamente.

-Bueno-recapacita- mejor no

-No pienso tener hijos-digo tirante

-Yo los tendría si no viviera aquí-dice

-Pero vives aquí-digo enfadada

-Ya, pero si no viviera-dice enfadado también

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio sentados en el prado mirando hacia algún lugar lejano, entonces Gaara se movió y saco de su bolsillo una pieza de pan, hecha de hoy y con una pinta realmente increíble.

-Que fuerte ¿Es de verdad?-pregunto sentándome y mirando el pan de forma alucinada.

-Eso espero, me ha costado una ardilla-dijo

Después corto el pan en dos y me dio la mitad a mi, lo cogí oliéndolo y llegando a mi cabeza los mil y un sabores del pan, no recordaba la ultima vez que pude comer pan, Gaara me miro sonriendo

-Felices juegos del hambre-dice

-Y que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte-termino.

-¿Cuántas veces entrara tu nombre en la urna?-pregunto

-42, me temo que la suerte no esta de mi parte-dice

Me quedo callada pensando en la horrible visión que Gaara pueda salir elegidos en los juegos, el que se fuera del distrito 12 y no volviera.

Después de comer el pan nos dirigimos de vuelta a nuestras casas a prepararnos para la cosecha, en otras palabras, a ir todos a la plaza en frente del edificio de justicia para el sorteo de tributos de los juegos del hambre.

Al llegar a casa puedo ver a mi hermana Ino, vestida con una falda lisa de color gris y una camisa blanca, todo ello heredado de mi, le estaba un poco grande , lo cual le hace ver mas adorable junto a sus dos trenzas colgando.

-Estas preciosa, pero arréglate la cola patito- le dije arreglándole la parte de atrás de su camisa.

Mi madre estaba en la cocina mirando la escena, quieta sin atreverse a decir una palabra, termine de arreglar a Ino cuando escuche al fin su voz hablarme.

-También te e sacado algo a ti también-dijo con una débil voz

La mire unos segundos mientras me levantaba, estaba vestido con un simple vestido blanco, desgastado ya después de tanto tiempo, su pelo largo pelirrojo le caía como cascadas por los hombros hasta llegar al bajo de su cintura, su figura delgada como la mayoría de las mujeres de la veta, su rostro pálido, ojeras debajo de sus ojos aparecían, en estos momento parecía tan débil y tan frágil, nada parecido a lo que una vez fue.

-Vale- fue mi única contestación y me dirigí al baño

Me desnude y llene el cubo de madera llena de agua, junto con una esponja empecé a frotar mi piel para dejarla limpia, después lave mi pelo con cuidado y termine de aclarándome con el agua caliente que quedaba, me seque y fui a mi habitación, donde encima de la cama estaba un vestido azul oscuro que pertenecía a mi madre cuando vivía en la parte mas rica del distrito, antes de conocer a mi padre y casarse con el, sabia lo que a mi madre le gustaban esos vestidos.

Cuando me lo hube puesto mi madre apareció por detrás ofreciéndose a peinar mi pelo, yo simplemente cabecee afirmativamente y deje que me peinara, formando varias trenzas y recogiéndolas en un sencillo pero elegante recogido.

-Tú también esta preciosa Naruto-dijo

-Ojala me pareciera a ti-dijo Ino apareciendo por detrás

-O no-dije volviéndome hacia mi hermana-ojala me pareciera yo a ti patito

La campana sonó avisándonos que teníamos que ir a la plaza del edificio de justicia, donde todo estaba preparado, sentí temblar un poco a Ino, la abrace con todo el cariño que pude y la apremie un poco.

-Es hora de irnos-dije

Ella asintió levemente y nos dirigimos las tres hacia la plaza, mientras andábamos de camino veíamos a los demás niños y adolescentes andando con el mismo animo de que nosotras, en algunas se veía reflejadas las lagrimas, a medida que llegáramos veíamos a madres y padres despedirse de sus hijos, al llegar mi madre se despidió de nosotras y se fue al lugar destinado para los padres, a cada paso que dábamos Ino parecía andar mas lento, como si su cuerpo pesara una tonelada, hasta que acabo parándose al ver como los agentes de la paz hacían ponerse en fila a chicos y chicas para sacarles sangre e identificarlos.

-No me dijiste nada de la prueba-me dijo asustada

-Lo se, lo se, pero no pasara nada, es solo un pinchacito-le dije animándola

-Pero...

-No te preocupes, ve a la fila y ponte con los otros niños, luego voy a buscarte-digo

Llegamos a la fila y veo como a Ino le dan el pinchazo, ella pone un pequeño gesto de dolor peo no se queja, la veo andar hasta su fila, como corresponde por edades, cuando me doy cuenta me toca y recibo el pinchazo, que duele un poco mas de lo que le dije a Ino, acto seguido me apresuro a ver donde esta de pie y a ponerme en mi fila, giro un poco la cabeza y puedo ver a mi izquierda a Gaara, vestido con unos pantalones negros liso, camisa azul y su pelo muy bien peinado, la verdad es que estaba muy guapo, moviendo sus labios consigo ver como me dice.

-_**Todo ira bien-dice**_

Yo asiento y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, poco después se abre la puerta del edificio de justicia, y por ella aparece el alcalde, lo conozco un poco, le vendo fresas silvestres y fui con su hija Nutsi* al colegio, después de el aparece Haruno Sakura, la acompañante del distrito 12 recién llegada del capitolio, con su excesivo maquillaje y su lujisimo vestido color rosa fucsia, ambos se sentaron y miraron el asiento vacío, perteneciente a Hatake Kakashi, el único ganador del distrito 12 de los juegos del hambre y que será el tutor de los elegidos de este año.

Justo cuando llegan a las 2 de la tarde el alcalde se levanta y empieza con el discurso, el mismo discurso de todos los años, habla de como se creo Panem, el país que se levanto de las cenizas de un lugar llamado Norte América, nos cuenta sobre los desastre, como sufríamos de sequias, tormentas, incendios, las mareas subieron, la tierra se movió, todos luchaban por hacerse con el control de lo poco que quedo de aquello, luego del fin de la guerra surgió Panem, un gran capitolio rodeado por trece distritos, entonces llegaron los días oscuros, la rebelión de los distritos contra el Capitolio, derrotaron a 12 de ellos y destruyeron al decimotercero, se crearon nuevas leyes para garantizar la paz y que no volviera a repetirse, así nacieron los juegos del hambre.

Los juegos del hambre consiste en que cada distrito debe entregar a un chico y una chica, llamados tributos, para que participen, a los 24 tributos se les encierra en un enorme estadio al aire libre en las que puede haber todo tipo de cosas, desde montañas heladas, desiertos abrasadores, bosques espesos, etc... Una vez ahí los competidores tendrán que luchar a muerte durante varias semanas hasta quedar solo un vencedor, aquel que gane, a parte de seguir con vida, seria compensado con riquezas y una lujosa casa en el valle de los vencedores, actualmente solo ocupada por Hatake Kakashi.

Esta es la forma que tiene el Capitolio de recordarnos su poder sobre nosotros, en pocas palabras, _podemos coger a vuestros hijos y matarlos mientras os obligamos a verlo, si os atrevéis a quejaros o rebelaros acabareis como el distrito 13._

Además, el tributo que gane hará que su distrito reciba durante un año reciba cereales, azúcar y demás alimentos, alimentos que no disponemos aquí en los distritos, solo en el capitolio, que tiene comida mas que suficiente, mientras nosotros aquí morimos de hambre.

El alcalde presenta a Haruno Sakura, la cual se levanta y agradece la presentación, siempre me quedo mirando su pelo rosado, al principio pensé que la una peluca, quien podría decir que alguien pudiera tener un color tan llamativo de pelo, ella da las gracias y empieza el sorteo con la misma frase.

-Felices juegos del hambre, y que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte-dice sonriente

-Ha llegado la hora del sorteo, como siempre, las damas primero-dice

Empieza a rebuscar entre las papeletas, rebuscando el nombre de la tributo de este año, miro por ultima vez a Gaara buscando un poco de alivio, el me mira y me sonríe tratando de animarme, vuelvo a mirar a Sakura que ya a sacado la papeleta, respiro profundamente mientras espero que no salga mi nombre, en lugar de el mio otro nombre resuena.

-Inoichi Namikaze-resuena por el altavoz.

De repente recibo como un tremendo golpe en mi cuerpo, como si alguien con un gran saco de arena me hubiera golpeado, como podía imaginar que ella saldría elegida, con solo una papeleta con su nombre, era casi imposible, pero me doy cuenta de que es real cuando la veo moverse para ir hasta el escenario, como si saliera desde lo mas hondo de mi su nombre sale de mis labios.

-Ino-grito

Automáticamente las demás personas se apartan haciendo una fila que me permite pasar entre ellos y llegar a ella, mis piernas se mueven solas y me veo corriendo hasta ella, que esta casi al principio de las escaleras.

-Ino-grito otra vez

Los agente de la paz se interponen entre nosotras mientras intento llegar hasta ella, intento resistirme a sus agarres hasta que vuelvo a gritar

-Ino, no-grito

Ella me mira con tristeza unos momentos antes de volverse a las escaleras, no puedo dejar que se vaya, es demasiado inocente, demasiada infantil, no volvería a casa, sé que tengo que decir.

-Me presento voluntaria-grito- me presento voluntaria

Ino me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, los agentes de la paz me sueltan después de mis palabras, Sakura mira al alcalde en busca de ayuda sobre este giro, él nos mira a Ino y a mi, con lastima en su mirada, sobre todo cuando mira a Ino, entonces el mueve la mano como con despreocupación y dice.

-Déjalo Sakura, que mas da-dice el

Ella se vuelve a mirarme antes de asentir con la cabeza dando su consentimientos, Ino se agarra a mi con toda la fuerza que puede tener, gritando que no me dejara, que no puedo ocupar su lugar, yo la separo un poco de mi, sé que todo esto esta siendo emitido por todo Panem, mis próximos contrincantes están mirando ahora mismo, no puedo parecer débil.

-Ino suéltame- intento decir seria

-No, no-grita

-Ino, suéltame, busca a mama y quédate con ella-dijo todo lo erguida y seria que puedo.

Ella sigue gritando y agarrándose a mi todo lo que puede, Gaara sale de su fila y agarra a Ino desde la cintura y la separa de mi llevándola donde esta nuestra madre, la cual solo miro por unos segundos, pero basta para ver cual afligida esta, yo sigo intentando parecer seria, veo a Sakura como me indica con la mano que suba al escenario, con toda la fuerza que puedo obtener en estos momentos empiezo a subir las escaleras, las cuales parecen ser miles, al llegar arriba Sakura me aprieta los hombros y me pone delante del micrófono.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta

-Namikaze Naruto-digo

-Me apuesto lo que fuera a que esa era tu hermana-me dice

-Si-contesto

-Demos un fuerte aplauso a nuestra primera voluntaria como tributo, Namikaze Naruto-dice

La gente no aplaude ni hace ningún comentario, nunca lo hacemos, solo silencio, nuestro modo de decir que no estamos de acuerdo con los juegos, que no lo aprobamos, en vez de eso, algo sorprenderte pasa, todos y cada uno de ellos se llevan los tres dedos centrales de su mano izquierda y lo sube hacia mi, es una costumbre que tenemos aquí en el distrito 12, cuando alguien muere o se va, es una muestra de apoyo, de decir que estamos con ellos y los llevamos en el corazón, el mio ahora esta abrumado, sobrecogido, pero no puedo mostrar nada, aunque mis manos tiemblan un poco, Sakura al ver el gesto se separa de mi y se dirige a la urna de los chicos, haciendo que las cámaras la enfoquen a ella y se olviden de mi unos segundos, los que necesito para suspirar y dejar que mis emociones salgan afuera.

-Y ahora, los chicos-dice

Mete la mano y la remueve durante pocos segundos, saca de el una papeleta, por unos momentos pienso en Gaara y en como seria ya totalmente desgraciada si el saliera de esa urna, Sakura abre la papeleta y lee el nombre escrito.

-Sasuke Uchiha- dice por el micrófono

Oh no- pienso, le veo ahora mismo con su cara de sorpresa, que al cabo de pocos segundos pasa a resignación y tristeza, le veo como sale de la fila y agentes de la paz le custodian, Sasuke Uchiha, alto, de constitución fuerte, grandes músculos, tez blanca, pelo liso morenos y ojos negros como la noche, le conozco, nunca fuimos amigos pero le conozco, fue aquel chico que una vez me salvo, fue en la peor época de mi vida, cuando tenia 11 años, mi padre había muerto en la mina de carbón, mi madre pareció esfumarse ante nuestros ojos, no hablaba, no gesticulaba, solo permanecía sentada en su cama o en la silla mirando al vacío, yo la sacudía, la agitaba, pero nada contestabas- ¿Dónde estas?-gritabas-¿A dónde has ido?- pero seguía sin respuesta.

El distrito nos dio una pequeña cantidad de dinero por su perdida, pero era insuficiente, mi madre no salió a buscar trabajo, se queda sentada sin moverse, el dinero duro poco, me asuste, con mi madre mala y mi hermana con la edad de siete, tuve miedo de que no tuviéramos nada que comer, y sobre todo, que al no tener las atenciones de mi madre, nos enviaran al orfanato, eso seria fatal para mi hermana, que apenas podía sonreír, que lloraba si me veía triste y que le rogaba a mi madre que volviera, quedaban aun semanas para que cumpliera los doce y pudiera cambiar papeletas a cambio de comida, podríamos morir de hambre antes de eso, s con mi nombre para los juegos a casi que empecé a vender las ropa antiguas nuestras en el mercado, pero nadie quería comprarnos nada.

La tarde que me encontré con Sasuke Uchiha llovía como nunca, había ido a la parte comercial del distrito, donde el y su familia Vivian del comercio del pan, nunca coincidía con el fuera de la escuela, el tenia otro nivel de vida, siempre tenían comida, no les hacia falta mendigar y buscarse la vida, pero ese día acabe al lado de su panadería, buscando comida en el cubo de la basura, robar era un delito castigado con la muerte, pero los contenedores estaban libres, así que sin dudarlo fui hasta el y empecé a buscar algo, pocos minutos después su madre salió por la puerta, al verme empezó a gritar.

-Deja mi cubo, lárgate de aquí antes que llame a los agentes de la paz-grito

Esa mujer alta, de tez pálida y pelo negro largo logro asustarme, volví a poner la tapa en su sitio y me aleje de su cubo, vi como una cabeza salía detrás de su madre y me miraba, ahí estaba Sasuke, viéndome como mendigaba, la mujer le empujo para adentro y ambos entraron en la panadería, yo camine alejándome de la panadería, pero no llegue muy lejos cuando mis piernas fallaron y caí al suelo con la ropa que llevaba, pero no me importo, nadie quería esa ropa, me quede de rodillas en el suelo, sintiendo la lluvia caer sobre mi, estaba hambrienta, asustada de no poder llevar comida a casa, de ver los ojos llorosos de Ino, y por un momento el orfanato no parecía tan malo, al menos tendríamos comida que llevarnos al estomago, entonces paso.

Un golpe se escucho desde la casa y gritos le siguieron, momentos después Sasuke salía de su casa con un gran moretón en la mejilla, me sorprendí al verlo, en casa nunca nos habían pegado, entonces vi lo que tenia en las manos, tenia 2 panes algo quemados, su madre gritaba desde el interior, dale los panes a los cerdos, el empezó a quitarle la parte quemada a los panes, pero luego sonó la campañilla de la panadería y su madre se esfumo mas adentro, él se giro a mirar como su madre se fue, acto seguido me volvió a mirarme, yo seguía mirándole a él y los panes, entonces el extendió su mano y tiro un pan en mi dirección, luego el otro, y mirándome por ultima vez entro deprisa en la panadería.

No me lo podía creer, unos panes perfectos, salvo por la pequeña parte quemadas, ¿Y eran para mi?, corrí y cogí los panes, los abrase con fuerza y corrí a mi casa lo mas rápido que pude, aun recuerdo la cara de Ino al ver los panes aun calientes, ese día fue el día en que decidí luchas por todo, por Ino, el día que cambio gran parte de mi vida.

Ya esta en lo harto del escenario, Sakura lo pone mirando hacia la gente para que todas las cámaras y toda Panem lo vea, entonces lo pone a mi lado y emocionada empieza a decir.

-Aquí están, nuestros tributos del distrito 12, daos la mano-grita

Nos volvemos mirándonos fijamente, ambos alzamos las manos y nos damos un pequeño apretón, pero el aprieta mas fuerte mi mano, le miro mas directamente y parece como si en su mirada hubiera un pequeño reconocimiento, sostengo su mirada un poco mas antes de que Sakura nos conduzca al interior del edificio de justicia.

Al entrar nos ponen a cada uno en una habitación, espero dentro aun con los nervios a flor de piel, miro por la ventana como la gente se va a sus casas, y a mi me gustaría poder irme a la mía, poder dormir hasta el día siguiente e ir a cazar con Gaara, pero sé que eso no va a ocurrir, sé que me meterán en la arena a morir con 23 personas mas, incluyendo a Sasuke, en fin, ahí 23 personas mas, seria mala suerte que tuviera que matarlo yo, y solo pienso que seré expuesta como un juguete para algunos mientras mi muerte será aplaudida por algunos y llorada por mi familia, la puerta se abre de repente y mi hermana y mi madre entran, mi hermana corre hacia mi y me abraza.

-Tranquila Ino, todo saldrá bien-le digo- escúchame bien, no recojas mas comida, no merece que tu nombre salga mas veces en la urna, puedes vender la leche de tu cabra, Gaara te traerá carne

-Intenta ganar-me dice- sé que puedes

-Si-le digo-soy lista

-Sabes cazar-me dice

-Si, creo que puedo ganar- la consuelo

Me vuelvo hacia mi madre y todo lo seria que puedo estar en estos momentos lo aparento en frente de ella mientras le hablo

-Tienes que cuidar de ella, no puedes volver a irte como antes, tienes que cuidar de ella pase lo que pase-le digo

-Lo se- contesta- lose, no volveré a irme, lo prometo

La abrazo con fuerzas durante momentos, he pasado mucho tiempo sin necesidad de tener su calor o apoyo, pero ahora mismo me siento tan vulnerable, que siento como algo extraño en mi, la puerta se abre y un agente de la paz nos indica que el tiempo se a acabado, Ino se abraza fuerte a mi mientras grita que vida, que luche, le prometo una ultima vez que me esforzare, pero ella seguramente sabrá que será en vano.

La puerta se abre una segunda vez y Gaara entra esta vez, me abrazo a él con fuerza, todo el me huele a bosque y a caza, me huele a paz y tranquilidad, él se separa de mi y me aprieta fuerte por los hombros.

-Escucha, tienes que hacerte con un arco o con un cuchillo-me dice

-No siempre ahí arco-contesto

-Lo habrá si le enseñas lo buena que eres, solo quieren un buen espectáculo-dice

-Gaara, somos 24 en la arena, solo puede quedar uno-digo

-Y esa vas a ser tú, eres buena cazando-dice

-Animales- contesto afligida

-Es lo mismo Naruto, es lo mismo-contesta

La puerta vuelve a abrirse indicando el final del tiempo, me abrazo a el por ultima vez mientras le digo que cuide a mi familia, que no las deje morir de hambre, él me dice que lo hará, que cumplirá nuestra promesa de cuidar de la familia del otro si salimos como tributos en los juegos, la puerta se cierra y me vuelvo a sentirme sola y desprotegida, pero esta se abre una ultima vez y Nutsi aparece por ella, no creía que ella aparecía dado que podría poner a su padre en mal lugar, lejos de eso se acerca y me abraza, yo correspondo al abrazo de mi amiga, puede que no fuéramos inseparables o amigas eternas, pero éramos buenas amigas, podía contar con ella, no para mantenernos con vida o para ayuda mas personal, pero era buena conmigo.

-Ten valor Naruto-me dice- esfuérzate y gana, vuelve al distrito

Le asiento con la cabeza incapaz de repetir otra vez que intentare ganar, cuando sé que es algo que se me escapa de las manos, ella saca algo de su bolsillo, un pin, una insignia de un pájaro con una flecha agarrada en su pico alrededor de u circulo, todo en color dorado.

-Es un Sinsajo-dice- te dará suerte

Me pone la insignia en mi vestido, recuerdo a los Sinsajo, pájaros que repiten lo que oyen cantando, al principio el capitolio los utilizaba para obtener información de los distritos, pero luego los distritos aprendieron a usarlos en contra del capitolio y estos intentaron extinguirlos, solo que ellos lograron aparearse, le agradezco el regalo y me despido de ella con un abrazo, poco minutos después nos sacan del edificio y nos montan en un coche a Sasuke y a mi junto a sakura, mientras esta habla de todos los lujos que veremos y todas las cosas que comeremos, el y yo no hablamos en todo el camino, luego en la estación nos meten en el vagón mientras que muchos periodistas nos sacan fotos y graban videos, una vez dentro la puerta del vagón se cierra tras de mi y tengo la sensación que nunca volveré a casa.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Gracias a todos por leer el primer capitulo, me encanta los libros de los juegos del hambre y decidí escribir la historia, espero que les guste.

*No sabía que nombre ponerle a la amiga de Naruto Madge, pero me salió al final esto.

Gracias a todos


End file.
